The invention relates to a shoe fringe clamp. More particularly, the invention relates to a shoe fringe clamp that is attached to a layer of a plurality of fringes found on dress shoes.
Often times, shoes have a layer of fringes that extends across the top portion thereof. The layer of fringes is attached to the shoe at a point closest to the opening of the shoe; therefore, the remainder of the layer is unattached and simply rests along the front of the shoe.
When the shoes are put away, it is often possible that the shoes are not placed directly on their soles. Thus, the positioning of the shoe usually causes the layer of fringe, or a portion of the fringes, to fall away from the front of the shoe and bend or curl in an opposite direction. When the shoes are taken out to wear again, the frayed fringes give a sloppy appearance.
Once the fringe on a shoe is deformed, it is practically impossible to fix the layer, or portion of the layer, to once again fall directly on the front of the shoe. Furthermore, many people will choose not to wear the shoes again because of the disheveled appearance they will lend to one's whole ensemble.
Many people choose to place a rubber band around the layer of fringe in order to keep it in place while the shoes are not in use. While the rubber band may prevent the fringe from falling away from the front of the shoe, the fringe is often pulled together into the middle of the shoe instead of laying flat across the shoe. This creates a whole new problem.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.